Christmas's Way Back into Love
by dapperyklutz
Summary: SSHG. What results to an old wizard meddling with two of his colleague's lives? Set a few years after the Final Battle. Involves a karaoke, mistletoe, a bet, a new pair of socks and kissing!


_So this is another SSHG fanfic for you, folks!;) Oh my, I seem to be writing a lot of SSHG fic's Anyway, song and characters' not mine, just the lame plot. PWP? Probably. OOC? Kinda. AU? Mild. Related to Christmas? Somehow, but the season is!:D Y'all know the drill guys!:) Please, no flames. I have no idea as to why I wrote this, I just did. Man, I think it must be the DECEMBER AIR I've been feeling lately. Moving on... Enjoy reading!:D and thanks a lot if you will leave a review!;)_

_**EruthiadwenGreenleaf**, this one is for you!!!:D _

* * *

"Is it me or is it that I'm so unfortunate to be standing with you right now?" Severus Snape asked, his arms crossed across his chest as he eyed the humongous crowd in front of him. Deep down, he was feeling rather nervous around her presence.

Beside him, Hermione Granger scowled a scowl that would make lemons turn a deep shade of purple.

"Don't worry, Severus, the feeling is mutual," she retorted, but deep down she knew his words stung her like a bee.

It had been five years since the Final Battle and there stood a 23-year-old witch and 36-year-old wizard on stage at the annual Christmas Party held at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Order and DA members were invited and nearly everyone was present. Albus Dumbledore, the host of the event that night, was suggested that there be a karaoke and Arthur Weasley immediately volunteered to search for one.

It had been five years since the death of Lord Voldemort, and Severus had changed gradually. He was still the intimidating and stern Potions Master and teacher at Hogwarts, but over the years he had soften up a bit, thanks to his colleague who was currently standing beside him. Hermione replaced Flitwick three years ago as the Charms professor, and Severus was grateful that she was able to go past his barriers and finally break the shell he'd been staying for so long. They both grew closer, turning from colleagues to acquaintance, and acquaintance to best friends. That remained that way until recently, they each found out individually that they have fallen for the other unexpectedly fast, and hard.

Severus decided that in order to forget his 'feelings' for her, is to push her away and pretend that he's not hurting himself. 'I'm almost two decades older than her for Merlin's sake!' He would berate himself like that, and thus, the result turned out quite nasty. Problem is, Hermione's doing the same as well; with the addition that a noble and honorable man like him would never want a know-it-all bookworm like her.

"You need to have a little push in the right direction, m'dear boy," murmured Dumbledore after he announced that there will be two people performing tonight. He handed the magical microphone to Severus then said before going downstage, "It'll be worth it in the end, and I assure you."

Severus just stood dumbfounded at what the Headmaster had just told him. There he was, in dark blue muggle jeans, black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, about to sing a song the meddling old codger has in store for them. Not to mention, his new hairstyle; Zac Efron-esque (in High School Musical 3), and is now crowned as the hottest bachelor in the wizarding community.

Hermione, in her part, was dressed casually. A simple midnight-blue dress that accentuated her curves and other... assets. Her hair hung loosely around her beautiful face, a few strands of wavy hair falling before her honey-brown colored eyes.

Suddenly, music started playing and she immediately recognized the song. She turned her head sharply towards the old man's direction and she stifled a groan at the mischievous twinkling eyes sent her and Severus' way. Making sure that the microphone was usable, she took two steps so that she can sing more properly.

_'Let's get this over with, then.'_ And with a final deep breath, she began in a sweet and surprisingly, good voice. A falsetto, more likely.

(_Hermione, _**Severus,_ Both_**)

_"I've been living with a shadow overhead_

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

_I've been lonely for so long_

_Trapped in the past_

_I just can't seem to move on..."_

Severus was rendered speechless at her voice and for awhile, he forgot how to breathe. But when Hermione looked at him urgently, he sang the next lines that shown on the screen before them.

_**"I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away**_

_**Just in case I ever need them again someday**_

_**I've been setting aside time**_

_**To clear a little space in the corners of my mind..."**_

And together, both sang the chorus in a shockingly good melody. The occupants of the drawing room were captivated by the performers' voices as all began to clap to the beat.

**"All I wanna do is find a way back into love**

**I can't make through without a way back into love**

**Oh..."**

As Hermione began to sing the next verse, she looked at Severus shyly before sending him a reluctant but gentle smile. The latter returning it somewhat hesitantly, but sure of his actions.

_"I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine_

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_

_I know that it's out there_

_There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere..._

**I've been looking for someone to shed some light**

**Not somebody just to get me through the night**

**I could use some direction and I'm open to your suggestions..."**

Severus edged closer to her as Hermione also edged closer to him. Together, they sang the chorus once more, but this time they made sure to look into each other's eyes as they did so.

_**"All I wanna do is find a way back into love**_

_**I can't make it through without a way back into love**_

_**And if I open my heart again**_

_**I guess I'm hoping that you'll be there for me in the end**_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Oh_

**Oh**

**Oh**

_Oh_

_Oh..."_

Hermione turned her body to fully face him as Severus took another step towards her, closer to her. Both were so lost in each other's eyes that they even forgot they were singing in front of a lot of people, who were all wolf-whistling and cheering on them, still clapping to the beat as Hermione now sang the bridge; still looking deep into Severus' obsidian eyes, too lost in a world known for both of them.

_"There are moments when I don't know if it's real_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel_

_I need inspiration not just another negotiation..."_

Severus unconsciously took hold of her free hand with his left one as he gently pulled Hermione closer to him still, their chest barely touching.

_**"All I want to do is find a way back into love**_

_**I can't make it through without a way back into love**_

_**And if I open my heart to you I'm hoping you'll show me what to do**_

_**And if you'll help me to start again**_

_**You know that I'll be there for you in the end**_

_Oh_

_Oh_

**Oh**

**Oh**

_Whoa, whoa..."_

When the song ended, everyone was cheering and clapping at the still oblivious couple. Albus chuckled merrily at this as he looked at McGonagall, who was standing to his right.

"I believe you owe me a new pair of socks, Minerva," the old man said, grinning like a kid triumphantly.

Minerva just huffed at him before saying, "You and your stupid bets... Should've known you meddled with them again."

Before Albus can retort good-naturedly, another voice rang loud which startled Severus and Hermione.

"You're both underneath the mistletoe!" cried Tonks in sing-song voice. "You both know what to do, right? It's tradition, better do it!"

Severus turned to look at Hermione once more as she glanced up briefly above them before blushing slightly.

"I suppose you don't mind if we..." but she never got the chance to finish her sentence as Severus' lips crashed down into hers.

She gasped in surprise but immediately regained her composure as she answered back eagerly. She ignored the hoots and catcalls from the rest, she ignored the two loud thumps caused by the dropping of the microphones, and she simply ignored the flashes of cameras. What mattered right now to her was that she was finally kissing the one man that made her heart skip a beat for the past few months. When they let go after a while for air, she looked up at Severus to see him looking at her with such desire and passion.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that," he said huskily, his arms wrapped around her waist securely and firmly.

Hermione grinned like a Cheshire cat then said softly, "No more pretending, Severus. No more turning back."

"No more turning back indeed," was the last thing he said before claiming her lips once more.

It was all thanks to one Albus Dumbledore, that two souls finally found a way back into love on Christmas Eve.


End file.
